percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Astron's Cry: Chapter Two
Heart P.O.V. Three words: We're in trouble. It wasn't because we were very few, 'cause I have to admit, a daughter of Hestia, a son of Athena, and a son of Hyperion in the same group? Sort of an ultimate power. Anyways, the reason why we're in trouble was simple: There was no sun. Er, it was setting, in the morning?!?! Impossible!! Josh was deadly ''pale. His eyes turning to fader shades of yellow, he's plain sick. "What happened?" Evan and I asked in unison. He just stared without effort to try to stay alive, but it didn't seem to go perfectly, his eyes were droopy, was he even slouching? It was sort of hard to see, mostly because it was a bit darker than usual. "Lucky woke me up with a weird routine. And we both saw the sun setting, at 6:30 A.M." He replied slowly. "Weird routine, huh?" I joked. He sighed. "Anyways, I noticed my body going weaker each second, though Lucky doesn't seem to show it." He said. I still wondered over the weird routine. He sighed. "She kicked my bed, it wobbled over, and I fell head-first on the floor. Happy?" Evan looked at the sun. "Weird, isn't it? I just see Artemis going down from her chariot and yet I don't see Apollo swooping down to do his job." He observed through the window. "What? Lemme see." I said as I went to the window, no Apollo. "What'd you think happened to him?" Josh wondered. "Got cursed by his own son?" I suggested. They stared at me. "What? He's terrible at haiku, someone oughta shut him up." I retorted. "For the past centuries, no one's ever shut his mouth up." Evan shot back. "I'm just saying---" I trailed off, not because I can't think of anything to say, mostly because Josh was almost sleeping. "Josh!" I snapped, his eyes widened. Evan and I exchanged a glance. '(Yeah, completely sorry about that, while I was reediting this chappy, I was done reading the book THE MEDUSA PLOT by Gordon Korman, I like it :D)' "Josh, are you even okay?" Evan asked. He shook his head. "I'm usually active during day." He replied. I looked back at the window. "Didn't you notice that not even a single light's on?" I observed closely. They knew why I asked this, Camp was a bit far from the usual roads people drive on, where most traffic and street lights were placed, so light should've been plentiful for Camp 'cause Hyperion sorta helps light this place up at night, since that time we're quite vulnerable. With those monsters. ''Sometimes, a Dionysus kid gets drunk with Kool-Aid (though it's impossible, but these kids are Dionysus' son) somehow walks into the forests and gets mauled by a monster. Evan winced in pain. "Are you okay?" Josh asked. "Hyperion's gone." He said after he recovered. "How?" I asked. No answer. Of course, since each and everyone in this camp knew the answer on how he knew it. Dead silence. "Who'd you think did this?" Josh broke the silence. "Well, everyone has the answer to Apollo's---bad haiku." I joked. "That just answers Apollo's vanishing, in a weird angle. But what about Hyperion?" Evan asked, mystified. "Faded?" I offered. Josh glared at me. "I asked who did this, not hurtful conclusions." He shot at me. "Well, there is a high chance for Hyperion, Josh. He's the dad of the faded Titans Helios and Selene. So, there is a chance it can be that." Evan supported. We were all silent for the rest of the hour, all staring at the ceiling, looking at the murals of the Guardians of Fire. Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Guardians of Fire